


Balahibong Pusa (Hindi ‘To Malaswa)

by jugjugan (daeseol)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Cats, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, M/M, Pets, Secret Crush
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeseol/pseuds/jugjugan
Summary: Sa simula, panood-nood lang si Mingyu kay Wonwoo, ‘yung kuyang laging nagpapakain sa mga pusa. ‘Di rin kalaunan, naisip niyang hindi rin naman maging masamang maging fur-parent silang dalawa.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	Balahibong Pusa (Hindi ‘To Malaswa)

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. It’s been almost a year since I started writing this, tapos inabandona ko for a while dahil yanno, pandemic blues. Ngayon ko lang tinuloy.  
> 2\. Also, set in Ortigas kasi I wrote this right after my previous company closed down, so sobrang dami kong nostalgia.  
> 3\. Anyway, I referenced Cats of Ortigas here, and the cats names, too, pero this is still fiction a!  
> 4\. I won't say this is a really well-written one, gusto ko lang siya tapusin, at gusto ko lang ng MinWon with cats. LOL But if you enjoyed this, would appreciate comments!
> 
> If you don't want to comment, but you have reactions sa Twitter, would be nice if you can use the hashtag #MinWonBPHTM

Laging maagang pumapasok si Mingyu. Simula nang maranasan niya ang rush hour bilang isang empleyado, sinumpa niya na hindi na niya ‘to mararanasan uli, papasok o pauwi man. Mabuti na ring maaga, at least isa siya sa mga nauunang makapili ng magandang slot sa parking.

Nagsisimula ang kaniyang araw pagbaba ng kotse. Dederetso siya sa isang coffee shop para bumili ng iced americano at bagel. Usually, ‘yung mga nagtatrabaho sa building niya, lalabas sa back exit ng coffee shop pero si Mingyu, laging lalabas sa main door at maglalakad-lakad muna ng mga ten minutes paikot sa isang malapit na maliit na park. Ang original na dahilan ay para magising ang diwa niya. Pero ngayon, may dagdag na.

Three months ago, napansin niyang may isang kuya na laging nagpapakain ng stray cats sa park. Sa tagal niyang naglalakad-lakad, niyong araw lang na iyon niya nakita si kuya. At simula noon, halos araw-araw na niya itong nakikita. Alam niyang empleyado si kuya dahil lagi itong naka-office attire at may suot na malaking backpack na halatang may lamang laptop. Pero bukod doon, may dala rin siyang cat food at food bowls.

Na-amuse si Mingyu dahil kung siya ay pumapasok nang maaga para makaiwas sa traffic, itong si kuya, mukhang pumapasok nang maaga para magpakain ng pusa. It’s almost a routine, at nakasanayan na lang ni Mingyu na makita ito halos araw-araw. Madalas ay titigil lang si Mingyu para obserbahan ang mga pusa. Pero minsan ay uupo siya sa isa sa mga benches sa park at papanoorin si kuya na pakainin ang mga pusa. This time, ito ang gagawin niya.

Para di mahalata, ilalabas niya ang kaniyang phone. Favorite part niya kapag tinatawag na ni kuya ‘yung mga pusa with really funny names: si Tilapia, kasi kakulay ng tilapia ‘yung fur niya, si Whitie na obviously pure white (never mind na tunog pang-aso ‘yung pangalan), si Burrito kasi ang taba, saka si James na hindi sigurado ni Mingyu bakit ganun ang pangalan niya. Kilala na ng mga pusa si kuya dahil as soon as lumapit siya sa usual spot kung saan niya pinapakain ang mga ito, agad na nagsisilabasan ang apat at mag-iingay.

“Wait, wait!” Natatawang sabi ni kuya nang pumaikot na sa binti niya ang mga pusa. Muntikan pa siyang matumba. Isa-isa niyang nilabas mula sa backpack ‘yung maliliit na food bowl at nilatag, bawat bowl naka-assign sa isang pusa. For some reason, parang alam na rin ng mga pusa kung ano ang bowl nila, pero may mga pagkakataong nag-aaagawan pa rin sila.

“Burrito!” Saway ni kuya nang sinubukang kainin ni Burrito ang pagkain ni Tilapia. “Wag ka ngang sugapa!”

Hindi napigilan ni Mingyu na mangisi, perhaps a little too loud na napatingin sa kaniya si kuya. Agad tumingin si Mingyu sa phone niya at nag-scroll sa kaniyang Facebook feed kahit wala naman siyang tinitignan talaga. Humigop siya sa kape niya para chill lang siya kunwari.

Hangga't may kumakain pang pusa, hindi umaalis si kuya. This time, si James na lang ang hindi pa tapos. Minsan ay nilalaro niya ‘yung mga tapos na o kaya kinakausap. Halata sa pag-baby talk niya na si Tilapia ang pinaka-favorite niya. Nang finally, okay na silang lahat, niligpit niya ang mga bowls, nilagay sa isang bakanteng paper bag at isa-isang tinapik-tapik sa ulunan ang mga pusa bago nagpaalam.

Pinanuod lang ni Mingyu ang lahat ng iyon hanggang sa tuluyan nang makaalis si kuya. Sa totoo lang, wala namang special sa nakikita niya. It's an almost daily occurrence. Also, hindi rin naman siya super cat person. Pero natutuwa talaga siya. Not to mention na, well, cute din naman si kuya.

Nang hindi magpakita kinabukasan si kuya, Mingyu thought baka busy lang or “day-off” lang niya sa pagpapakain. Although napaisip si Mingyu kung may iba bang nagpapakain sa mga pusa kapag wala si kuya. Still, tuloy pa rin siya sa kaniyang usual morning stroll.

The following day, wala na naman si kuya. And then the next day. And the day after it. At this point, naghalo na ang pagtataka at worry ni Mingyu. Nasaan na si kuya? At...okay lang ba ‘yung mga pusa? That morning, lumapit si Mingyu sa spot kung saan niya nakikitang pinapakain ni kuya ang mga ito. Unsure kung dapat ba niyang tawagin ang mga pusa by their names, he opted for the classic call na lang.

“Swswswsw,” mahinang sabi ni Mingyu sabay tingin sa paligid, nako-conscious kung may nakatingin sa kaniyang ibang tao. Wala naman so inulit niya, this time mas malakas.

Then nakarinig siya ng kaluskos sa mga halaman then biglang lumabas si Burrito. At first, tumigil lang siya, kalahati ng katawan nakatago pa rin sa halamanan. Inulit ni Mingyu ang pagtawag at tiningnan siya ni Burrito, parang nagtataka na ibang tao ang kaharap niya ngayon. Ilang segundo pa at lumabas na rin si Tilapia na kusang lumapit kay Mingyu. Pinet niya si Tilapia sa ulunan at umupo sa tabi nito.

“Sorry wala akong food. Wala pa ba ‘yung nagpapakain sa inyo?” pabulong na tanong ni Mingyu habang paulit-ulit na nagma-meow si Tilapia sa kaniya. Maya-maya pa ay lumapit na rin si Burrito. Dalawang pusa na ang kasama niya ngayon.

Pinet din niya si Burrito sabay bulong, “Asan ‘yung dalawa? Si James? Si Whitie?”

Patuloy lang sa pag-ingay yung dalawang pusa, at sa lakas ng ngiyaw nila, halatang gutom na ang mga ‘to. Paulit-ulit lang na nagso-sorry si Mingyu. “Hala, wala talaga ako food. Sorry.”

Marahang tumayo si Mingyu, nag-aalangang umalis habang nakatingin sa kaniya ang dalawang pusa. Buntong hininga. Wala naman siya magagawa. Wala siyang mapapakain sa mga ito.

“‘Di bale, bukas. Kapag wala pa si kuya, ako magpapakain sa inyo,” ani Mingyu. At kahit labag sa kalooban niya, umatras na siya papalayo at naglakad pabalik sa kaniyang opisina.

"Random na tanong pero," simula ni Mingyu pagpasok niya sa pantry. Nakaabang na sa kaniya si Seokmin, officemate niya na lagi niyang kasabay mag-lunch. "Kilala mo ba yung laging nagpapakain ng mga pusa sa park?"

Tinignan lang siya ni Seokmin sabay iling. "May nagpapakain pala sa mga pusa?"

"May nakikita ako na nagpapakain sa kanila sa umaga. Around 5."

Napangisi si Seokmin. "Friend, lagi akong saktong oras dumarating. Kung nakikita mo lang siya na ganun kaaga, malamang ‘di ko na ‘yun naaabutan."

"Baka lang naman kakilala mo! Ito, agit agad." Simangot ni Mingyu.

"Pero baka naman nagpapakain din siya ng hapon. Or tanghali," ani Seokmin. "I mean, you don't feed cats once lang naman diba."

Oo nga naman. Bakit ba hindi naisip ‘yun ni Mingyu? Kaya naman on the same day, right after lunch, nag-abang agad siya sa park, nagbabakasakaling may mamukhaan. Pero sa trenta minutos niyang paghihintay sa park, walang kuya na dumating. May isang ate though na nagpakain sa mga pusa so it's a relief na hindi naman buong araw na gutom sila. _But still._

Pagkatapos ng trabaho at kaunting OT, hindi agad umuwi si Mingyu. Tutal ay magpapahupa pa siya ng rush hour, bumalik ulit siya sa park. May cafe naman na malapit so doon muna siya tumambay habang nag-aabang. Nasa labas ang mga pusa. Si Tilapia at James, naglalaro, habang si Burrito at Whitie, natutulog. Ewan ba't nakakatuwang panoorin ang mga pusa kahit wala naman silang ginagawa. Maya-maya pa ay biglang tumigil sa paglalaro sina Tilapia at nagising naman sina Burrito. Pagkatapos ay bigla na lang silang nag-ingay. Mukhang may parating na kakilala nila. Nagabang si Mingyu, umaasang sana si kuya iyon.

Pero hindi. Si ate ulit kanina from lunch break. Napasandal si Mingyu, a little disappointed. Bumuntong hininga siya sabay inom ng kaniyang kape. Oh well, mukhang kailangan niyang dumaan sa pet store later. Siya nga talaga magpapakain sa mga pusa bukas ng umaga.

Just as promised, si Mingyu ang nagpakain sa mga pusa. It was a bit of a struggle na palabasin ang mga pusa dahil hindi pa totally familiar sa kaniya ang mga ‘to. Eventually naman, nagsidatingan din sila. ‘Di rin pala madali dahil halos nag-aagawan ang mga pusa sa mga bowl. Mabuti na lang at pasensyoso si Mingyu pero nakakatakot din kapag hinahawi niya ‘yung mga pusa, baka kalmutin siya.

Nagpatuloy si Mingyu na ganito ang ginagawa kada umaga for four straight days. Dumating na nga sa point na kilala na siya ng mga pusa. Si Burrito ang pinaka-unang nakakilala sa kaniya. Isang hapon, bumili si Mingyu ng pastry sa cafe sa park at nakatambay si Burrito sa isang bench. Napatingin ito sa kaniya at agad na tumakbo papalapit sabay paikot-ikot na hinimas ang sarili sa paanan ni Mingyu. Hindi tuloy niya mapigilang mangiti at i-pet ito. Sa pang-limang araw niyang pakain, kilala na siya ng natitirang tatlo na kahit madaan lang siya, nagma-meow na sila sa kaniya, para bang binabati siya. Suddenly, sulit yung bawas sa budget dahil sa cat food. Mahal din kaya.

Pero napapaisip pa rin si Mingyu. Isang linggo nang wala si kuya. Nasaan na kaya siya?

It’s a weekend at dapat ay chill day ni Mingyu ngayon. Usually, gym then bahay tapos ubos oras sa Netflix lang kapag ganito. Pero that first weekend after niya magpakain, ang una niyang naisip paggising niya ay sinong magpapakain sa mga pusa? Hala, attached na siya.

Hindi naman siya ganoon kalayo mula sa workplace niya kaya baka naman pwede siya dumaan. Tumingin siya sa orasan. Seven pa lang. And weekend naman so ‘di naman ganoon ka-traffic. Agad siyang naghilamos, nagbihis, at hinanda ang cat food at bowls.

Thirty minutes later, nasa parking na siya ng opisina niya. Dala-dala ang kaniyang bag, dumeretso siya sa park. Nasa labas na ang mga pusa at nakahilata lang silang lahat. Si Burrito ang unang nakakita at lumapit sa kaniya, pero hindi sila maingay — ‘yung ingay kapag gutom o gustong kumain. But then he wasn’t entirely sure. Kinuha niya ang isang food bowl, naglagay ng onting pagkain at nilapag sa tabi nila. Lumapit si Whitie, and then si James. Inamoy amoy nila, kumain si Whitie, at sumunod naman si James pero iilang pellets lang at tumigil din sila. Si Burrito at Tilapia naman, walang paki. So mukhang may nagpakain na sa kanila.

Welp, sayang sa gas bumiyahe pa siya. Pero okay lang, at least nakita niya ang mga pusa. Umupo siya saglit sa benches at pinanood lang ang mga ito. Lumapit sa kaniya si Burrito at umupo sa kaniyang lap.

“Ang sweet mo a,” Bulong ni Mingyu habang kinakamot ang leeg ni Burrito.

Habang naka-upo, nag-message sa kaniya si Seokmin.

_**Seokmin** _  
_(8:26 AM) Uy, alam mo ba yung Cats of Ortigas? Sa Facebook. Group siya. Sali ka baka member ‘yung hinahanap mong kuya._

_**Me** _  
_(8:26 AM) Wait, hanapin ko._

Chineck agad ni Mingyu sa Facebook. May page at may group. Sumali siya pareho. ‘Yung group, for volunteers. Well, he’s been feeding four cats for a week na so siguro pwede na siyang tawaging volunteer? It wasn’t long bago siya matanggap.

 _ **Me**_  
_(8:32 AM) Cool, omg. May ganito pala?_

Agad na sabi niya kay Seokmin.

_**Seokmin** _  
_(8:33 AM) Sus, I know na nandiyan ka lang para manglandi. I can read you._

_**Me** _  
_(8:33 AM) Whatever._

He explored the page. First time niyang malamang may ganito palang community sa workplace niya. Kaya pala ang lulusog ng mga pusa. Pero okay, balik sa goal. Mahigit isang libo ang members ng group. Paano naman mahahanap ni Mingyu si kuya? Saka paano kung hindi pala mahilig sa ganito si kuya? Saka paano kung ‘di naman din pala member si kuya?

Wait. _Bakit ba sobrang gigil siya na mahanap si kuya?_ Tiningnan niya si Burrito, mahimbing nang natutulog sa kaniya. “‘Yung mga pusa kasi,” bulong ni Mingyu sa sarili.

Siguro makikita niya si kuya kung maghahanap siya ng mga pictures ng apat na pusa sa park. So inisa-isa niya yung mga photos at nakakita naman agad siya ng pics, una ni Tilapia, then si Whitie at James, then si Burrito. Tinyaga na ang mga ‘to at chineck ‘yung mga nag-post. For some reason, ang daming pics ni Tilapia. Mukhang isa siya sa mga pinakasikat na pusa. Fifteen minutes into checking, bigla niyang nakita ‘yung account ni kuya. May post ng isang “Jeon Wonwoo” patungkol kay Tilapia needing check-up a few months ago.

Binuksan ni Mingyu ang profile at tama nga siya. Ito si _kuya_. Finally, may pangalan na para sa stranger na lagi niyang nakikita tuwing umaga — at least until a week ago. He checked if may public post na magsasabi saan siya napadpad the past week pero wala. Oh well, it's not like it's his business para malaman ‘yun in the first place.

Wala nang gagawin si Mingyu so might as well umuwi na siya. Pero nakaupo pa rin si Burrito sa lap niya. Ayaw niyang alisin ang pusa dahil una, ang taba ni Burrito, at ang sarap niyang himasin. Pangalawa, ang sarap sa feeling na pusa mismo ang lumapit sayo. "Chosen one" ka kumbaga. Bumuntong hininga si Mingyu sabay tapik ng marahan sa ulunan ng pusa. "Okay sige. Five minutes."

Bumukas ang mata ni Burrito at tumingin sa kaniya.

Isa ulit buntong hininga. "Fine. Ten minutes."

It’s the second workweek na kasama na sa morning habit ni Mingyu ang magpakain ng mga pusa. He’s expecting na wala na naman si kuya — si Jeon Wonwoo — pero kung sakaling bumalik man siya, e ‘di good. Not that feeding the cats was a big deal for him. Natutunan naman ni Mingyu na magustuhan ito kahit isang linggo pa lang niyang ginagawa.

As soon as maka-park siya, hinanda na niya ang bowls at food at dumeretso sa park. Pagdating doon, sinalubong agad siya ng mga pusa. The usual, nilatag niya ‘yung bowls na may pagkain na at inayos ang mga pusa sa kung saang bowl sila naka-assign. Kada lapag, nababawasan ang pag-ingay ng mga pusa hanggang sa ‘yung pagngata na lang nila sa pagkain ang maririnig.

Nakangiti si Mingyu habang nakaupo siya sa gilid, pinapanood ang mga pusang kumakain.

“Oh, hi.”

May biglang lumapit kay Mingyu. Tumingala siya at nagulat nang ma-realize na si Wonwoo ang nasa harap niya. _He’s back_.

Agad na tumayo si Mingyu. “Hello!”

“Thanks. Pinakain mo na pala sila,” nakangiting sabi ni Wonwoo.

“Y-yes! Sorry.” Nakonsensiya si Mingyu nang mapansin niyang may dala rin itong cat food at ‘yung usual backpack niya na may dalang food bowls.

Umiling agad si Wonwoo. “It’s okay! No worries.”

“I noticed na wala ka last week tapos walang nagpapakain sa mga pusa so…”

“Oh,” ang tanging sagot ni Wonwoo. Medyo natigilan din si Mingyu dahil para na rin siyang nag-confess na pinapanood niya si Wonwoo magpakain ng pusa.

“No, it’s not like what you think! I just always order diyan sa coffee shop tuwing umaga tapos...ano, tapos I see you feeding the cats. Then last week I noticed na wala ka,” Mingyu said in a hurry. Defensive na kung defensive pero kailangan niyang linawin.

Natawa si Wonwoo. “Sorry, yeah. Was overseas. Work stuff. Pero salamat a, sa pagpapakain sa mga pusa.”

“Okay lang, wala ‘yun”

“Actually,” dagdag ni Wonwoo. “Alam kong may nagpapakain kasi I asked someone else to feed the cats. Kaso pag dumarating daw siya, mukhang busog na sila. Hindi lang niya alam sino raw nagpapakain.”

“Hala,” sagot ni Mingyu. “Sorry talaga!”

“No! No,” umiling agad si Wonwoo. “It’s totally fine! Busy week din siya last week so kumbaga medyo relief na may _sumalo_ nung gagawin niya.”

“I see.” Tumango si Mingyu then he smiled. “I’m Kim Mingyu by the way.”

“Ah, Jeon Wonwoo.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“Same.”

Nag-shake sila ng hands. Then they fell silent. _Awkward._

“So…” Simula ni Wonwoo.

“Uhm.” Dali Mingyu. Isip ka ng pwedeng magpatuloy ng conversation! “What do we do now?”

“Ha?”

“I mean, feeding the cats. Like, would you want me to keep feeding the cats? Okay lang naman—”

Mabilis na umiling si Wonwoo. “Ah, no! Don’t bother. I mean, siguro we can...uhm, alternate? If you like, still want to feed the cats. Okay lang naman na ako na ulit.”

Nangiti si Mingyu. Halata sa boses ni Wonwoo na gustong gusto talaga niyang kasama ‘yung mga pusa. “If you’re okay with alternating. So parang schedule. Ganon.”

“Yeah.”

“Cool.”

“MWF and TTh?”

“Ako na lang ‘yung MWF?” Tanong ni Wonwoo.

Agad tumango si Mingyu sabay shrug. “Yeah, sure. No problem.”

“I’ll do the feeding na lang tomorrow pang-compensate sa pagpapakain mo ngayon.”

“Alright.”

“Sino pala paborito mo sa kanila?” Tanong ni Wonwoo. This time, umupo na siya sa tabi ni Whitie na tapos nang kumain. It started rubbing itself sa legs ni Wonwoo.

“Hmm,” he also crouched next to the cats. “Burrito.”

“Ay, you know their names!”

Natawa si Mingyu pero pinigilan niya ang sarili niya na sabihing lagi niyang naririnig ang mga pangalan ng mga pusa dahil kay Wonwoo. Kailangan niya ng isa pang explanation.

“Ah, sumali ako Cats of Ortigas the other day. Saw their names. Burrito pala name niya so...yeah.”

Tumango si Wonwoo. “Yup. He’s a sweetheart. Mine’s Tilapia. Took the longest para umamo sa’kin. But she’s also sweet.”

“Funny name though.”

Tumawa si Wonwoo. “Right? Nung dumating ako rito, Tilapia na tawag nila sa kaniya so ganun na rin tinawag ko sa kaniya.”

“Uhm, would you mind if I come again tomorrow?” A little off topic but Mingyu just wanted to ask.

“A, no, okay lang naman. Pero bakit?”

“Nothing,” Mingyu shrugged. “I guess they grew on me na. Kahit one week ko lang sila pinakain. Felt like it’s a habit na na dumaan dito araw-araw.”

Partially true, partially lying. Medyo na*attach na nga siya sa mga pusa, pero it’s always been a habit _for three months na_. And it was definitely not just the cats.

“Cute,” ani Wonwoo, natawa nang kaunti. “Sure! So I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, too.”

“Yeah!” Halos hindi maitago ni Mingyu ang excitement.

“So...ayun, I have to go na,” Wonwoo said, checking his wristwatch. “See you tomorrow Mingyu.”

Tumango si Mingyu. “See you!”

At umalis na nga si Wonwoo. Sinundan ito ni Mingyu ng tingin hanggang sa pumasok ito sa building a few blocks from the park. Huminga siya nang malalim, nakahawak sa bewang. Hindi niya mapigilan ang sariling mangiti.

“Mukha rin siyang pusa,” bulong ni Mingyu sa sarili.

Kinabukasan, tulad ng sinabi niya, dumating ulit si Mingyu sa park just in time for the cats' feeding time kasama si Wonwoo. As a "friendly" gesture, bumili si Mingyu ng isang cup ng kape at isang cup ng tsaa para makapili si Wonwoo kung anong mas gusto niya (kape ang pinili niya).

“‘Di mo na naisip mag-adopt ng pusa?” tanong ni Wonwoo. As usual, naka-crouch sila sa tabi ng mga kumakaing pusa.

“Me?”

“Hindi, ‘yung pusa.” Ang seryoso ng mukha ni Wonwoo, tapos bigla itong tumawa. “Yeah, you.”

“Hmm,” ani Mingyu habang nangigiti. Never naman naging anti-pusa si Mingyu pero for some reason hindi rin niya naisip na mag-adopt. “‘Di ko rin alam e. Pero wala akong experience with cats to be honest. This is my first and perhaps longest so far na interaction with cats.”

Natawa si Wonwoo. “Tapos nag-buena mano ka sa pagpapakain ng apat na adult cats.”

“I take risks.” Proud na sabi ni Mingyu sabay kindat kay Wonwoo. Tinawanan lang ulit siya ni Wonwoo.

“Has anyone told you na…” Natigilan si Mingyu halfway, realizing na baka ma-offend si Wonwoo sa sasabihin niya, o baka marami nang nagsasabi sa kaniya at sawa na si Wonwoo na naririnig ito. Pero wala, nasimulan na niya.

“Na?”

“Uhm...I just thought it’s cute. Mukha kang pusa.”

Wonwoo stared at Mingyu.

“Ah! Wait, hindi ganun. Teka. I mean, like a cute cat. Ganun. I don’t know how to explain,” bulalas ni Mingyu. “I’m sorry. That sounded really weird.”

“Uh, I hear that a lot so okay lang,” amin ni Wonwoo, nakangiti.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Mingyu half-chuckled half-sighed. “Nice. Well, compliment dapat yun. I mean, you love cats. And cats are nice. And cute.”

Biglang natigilan si Wonwoo, tumawa nang kaunti sa sarili. Mingyu realized na for the past minute, he just basically told Wonwoo na cute siya. _Thrice_. Pero bago pa man siya mahiya nang tuluyan, ibinaling na niya ang atensiyon kay Tilapia na tapos na kumain at simot na ang bakante nitong bowl. Sunod-sunod na ring natapos ang iba at tumulong naman si Wonwoo sa pagligpit ng mga bowl.

“See you again?” tanong ni Mingyu. “I mean not necessarily tomorrow. Pwede namang sa susunod na mga araw.”

Tumango si Wonwoo. “Oo nga, baka magkasawaan tayo.”

“‘Di naman siguro,” sagot ni Mingyu, nakangiti.

Bago sila maghiwalay, nag-exchange sila ng numbers.

Kiniliti ni Seokmin si Mingyu sa tagiliran as soon as makita niya ito sa station niya. “Hala siya o, nakangiti na naman.”

“Ha? ‘Di naman,” agad na sagot ni Mingyu.

Umiling si Seokmin. “Alam mo, tatlong araw na kitang naaabutang nakangiti. Wala ka namang kasama. Wala kang kausap. Ano ‘yun, trip mo lang magkunwaring high, ganon?”

“Bakit, bawal ba mag-daydream?”

Lumapit si Seokmin at umupo sa mismong mesa ni Mingyu. “Anong daydream? Na jowa mo na ‘yung kuya na hinahanap mo nung isang araw?”

“Excuse me ah!” tumaas boses ni Mingy bigla, only to realize na nagmukha lang siyang defensive sa ginawa niya. Hindi man niya aminin, may isang beses na rin naman niyang naisip na, you know, baka...pwede ngang maging jowa si Wonwoo. Baka. Pwede. Imagination lang naman.

“Nakita mo ba siya?” Halata sa tono ng tanong ni Seokmin na naiintriga siya. “You owe me at least that info dahil ako nagbigay sayo ng link.”

Bumuntong hininga si Mingyu. “Fine. Oo.”

“Nagkita na kayo ano?” May malisyosong ngiti si Seokmin.

“Wow, daming tanong,” natatawang iling ni Mingyu. “Nagkita man kami o hindi, wala ka na run. Sabi mo I owe you only ‘yung kung nakita ko profile niya o hindi.”

“Grabe ‘to para namang ‘di tayo magkaibigan!”

Bumelat si Mingyu. “Alam kong malandi ka. Nambabakod lang.”

“Tangina may pabakod-bakod pang nalalaman,” irap ni Seokmin. “Bakit, kayo na ba? Kanina lang nagde-deny ka pa tapos ngayon, bakuran na kaagad.”

“E-ewan ko sa ‘yo! Dali, alis na. Magtatrabaho pa ako!” Hinawi ni Mingyu si Seokmin paalis ng table niya.

_**Wonwoo** _  
_(7:54 PM) Hi Mingyu! Wonwoo here. ( ･ω･)ﾉ_

First text. Took him three days, but at least nag-text pa rin. Also, ‘di mapigilan ni Mingyu mangiti habang nakahiga sa kama. Cute ni Wonwoo mag-text may kasamang kaomoji.

_**Me** _  
_(7:54 PM) Hello! What’s up? (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))_

Ayan. Gumanti rin si Mingyu with a kaomoji.

_**Wonwoo** _  
_(7:55 PM) Haha cute. May event this weekend, pet blessing, sa Ortigas. Along Emerald. Free spay and neuter. Just thought na baka interested kang sumama?_

Mingyu blinked, and he read the message again. Wala naman siya gagawin this weekend. And he’ll see cats...more cats. And Wonwoo. And...wait, is this a date? Medyo kinilig si Mingyu sa thought na first date nila ‘to pero hinay-hinay lang. ‘Di dapat siya magbigay malisya sa pag-invite ni Wonwoo sa kaniya rito.

Pero also, tinawag siyang cute ni Wonwoo.

_**Me** _  
_(7:57 PM) What time ito? I don’t have anything planned naman this weekend so okay lang._

_**Wonwoo** _  
_(7:59 PM) Cool! Form 8-10 AM. Actually si Whitie hindi pa neutered so isa siya sa ipapa-neuter natin. He’ll stay with me until he’s good._

_**Me** _  
_(8:03 PM) Oh, alright! Will be there. Message me please. Sabay na tayo. Wala ako kilala run, ikaw lang. (*´∀`*)_

_**Wonwoo** _  
_(8:04 PM) Sure! See you! (/^▽^)/_

Dumating ang event day at half-excited half-anxious si Mingyu. Not that he wasn’t a people person pero kakasali lang niya sa Cats of Ortigas a month ago at hindi rin naman siya ganoon ka-active. So essentially stranger siya run. Pero sinigurado naman ni Wonwoo na hindi niya iiwan si Mingyu mag-isa. Also, nalaman ni Mingyu na nasa Ortigas lang din nakatira si Wonwoo. Kaya pala he has time to volunteer.

May booth ‘yung Cats of Ortigas sa event at dun sila muna dumeretso. Binati ni Wonwoo ‘yung mga kaibigan niya, at pinakilala niya si Mingyu sa kanila. Pagkatapos ay dumeretso sila sa park para kunin si Whitie. Ttinawag nila ang mga pusa, at lumabas silang lahat. Hindi naman pahirapan ang pagkuha kay Whitie dahil maamo 'to sa kanila. Wonwoo picked him up at nilagay sa pet carrier. It cried a bit at pinapatahan siya ni Wonwoo gamit ang kaniyang tiny baby voice, at hindi mapigilan ni Mingyu ang sarili na magsabi ng, "Ang cute."

“Nakakainis ka,” pabirong sabi ni Wonwoo. “Nakakahiya tuloy.”

“Cute naman e!”

Tumawa si Wonwoo sabay palo kay Mingyu.

Maiksi lang ‘yung program, at by 8:30, nagsimula na ang spaying at neutering. Nakapila pareho si Mingyu at Wonwoo sa vet.

“Hi!” Bati ng vet nang ilabas na ni Wonwoo si Whitie. “What’s your name?”

“Whitie po,” sabay na sagot ni Wonwoo at Mingyu.

Tumango-tango yung vet. She started petting the cat para ma-relax ito. “HIndi naman ‘to matagal, okay? You’ll be back to your fur daddies in a while.”

Nagkatinginan si Wonwoo at Mingyu. _Fur daddies_.

“He’s actually one of the cats sa area,” ani Mingyu na tinanguan naman ni Wonwoo.

“Oh so you’re one of the volunteers,” sabi ng vet, at sabay na tumango ang dalawa. “Well, still makes you Whitie’s fur daddies I guess.”

Nagkatinginan ulit sila at natawa. Nagsimulang magtanong ang vet ng kaunting info patungkol sa pusa bago niya sinimulan ang operation. Fifteen minutes later, gising na si Whitie. Pinalagyan na siya ng cone at balik na siya sa kaniyang carrier. Binigyan ng vet ng instructions si Wonwoo at Mingyu kung ano ang mga dapat and hindi dapat gawin habang nagre-recover pa si Whitie.

“Fur daddies huh,” ulit ni Mingyu habang naglalakad pabalik ng park para umupo muna sa bench.

“I mean, the vet wasn’t wrong. I was their _fur daddy_ ,” finger-quote ni Wonwoo. “Tapos dumating ka so dalawa na fur daddies nila.”

“Hmm, yeah, sabagay,” nangingiting sabi ni Mingyu. At least para sa pusa, they're considered a couple. Pinipilit niyang hindi magpakita ng kilig.

Kung dati ay maaga siyang umuuwi para makaiwas sa traffic, ngayon ay nagpapasadyang late na uumalis si Mingyu. Lalo pa siyang late na umuuwi nang sinabi ni Wonwoo na pwede siya bumisita sa condo kung gusto niyang kumustahin si Whitie.

Siyempre, natuwa si Mingyu na makikita niya si Whitie, pero mas ikinatuwa niya na nasa ganitong level na sila ng pagiging comfortable ni Wonwoo. Halos araw-araw sila nagkikita dahil sa mga pusa, halos gabi-gabing magkausap. Pagkatapos ngayon, si Wonwoo willing nang ino-open ang personal space niya para kay Mingyu? Well, technically, para sa pusa, but still! Hindi naman sa nabibilisan siya dahil magkakilala naman na sila nang mahigit tatlong buwan, pero gusto niya ‘tong progress na ‘to.

Naisip ni Mingyu na magdala ng something for dinner. Ayaw rin naman niyang biglain dahil baka may pagkain din si Wonwoo kaya nagsabi muna siya, at pumayag naman ito (more of napilit niya si Wonwoo). Dumating siya sa condo na may dalang pizza at chicken.

Sinalubong siya ni Wonwoo sa lobby. Okay lang naman si Mingyu hanggang sa lumabas si Wonwoo sa elevator na naka-pure white shirt, pambahay shorts at itim na tsinelas. Nothing special to be honest, pero ang nasa isip ni Mingyu, ang sakit lang na he’s just wearing a plain white shirt pambahay style, pero mukha siyang best dressed man in the world, at least sa panginin ni Mingyu.

Bumuntong hininga si Mingyu bago binati si Wonwoo.

“It feels weird seeing you na nakapambahay,” ani Mingyu, nakayuko, halos lunod ang boses. Hindi siya maka-get over. Maraming feelings na kailangan ng release. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, ano lang kasi, we always see each other in business clothes.”

“Yeah, medyo weird nga,” sabi ni Wonwoo. “Sorry ang busabos ng hitsura ko. Puro plain colored clothes lang din sa bahay.”

“No, it’s okay. You look nice in white.” Nadulas si Mingyu, at tatakpan sana niya ang bibig niya nang mahuli niya ang biglang pag-ngiti ni Wonwoo. “I mean mas mukha akong busabos ‘pag nasa bahay ako.” Habol ni Mingyu awkwardly nang maalala niyang minsan nga hindi siya nagsusuot ng kahit anong pang-itaas sa bahay. That felt a lot more awkward now.

Tumawa sila pareho, at nag-change topic na sila nang banggitin na ni si Whitie. Sabi niya na natutulog ang pusa ngayon, pero magigising na rin in a while dahil magugutom na rin siya. It wasn’t long bago sila makarating sa unit ni Wonwoo. Studio unit, maliit pero sakto lang para sa isa o dalawang tao, at malinis. _Sobrang linis_. Napaisip pa nga si Mingyu kung model unit ba ‘to ng condo.

“Ah, ayun siya,” turo ni Wonwoo. Agad napunta ang atensyon ni Mingyu kay Whitie, isang puting bola ng fur na contrast agad sa dulo ng black sofa, natutulog nang mahimbing.

“Yeah,” tango ni Wonwoo. “He loves that spot. Simula nang dumating dito, diyan na siya natutulog.”

“Cute.”

Nilapag ni Mingyu ang pizza at chicken sa dining table at naglabas si Wonwoo ng softdrinks.

Nagsimulang magkwento si Wonwoo tungkol kay Whitie since ‘yun naman ang primary purpose ng pagpunta ni Mingyu. Generally, okay naman ‘yung pusa. Minsan nag-iingay at umiiyak dahil sa e-collar niya pero ‘di naman madalas ang sumpong. Thankfully rin, hindi ito nagsuka after ng operation. For the most part, makulit pa rin siya.

“Ay may problema pala ako,” sabi ni Wonwoo, parang hindi sigurado saka medyo nahihiya.

“Hmm? Ano ‘yun?”

“Uhm, will have to go sa Cebu next week. Tatlong araw lang naman,” Mabilis na habol ni Wonwoo. “Kaso walang mag-aalaga kay Whitie,”

Alam na ni Mingyu kung anong isusunod ni Wonwoo so bago pa man tuluyang mahiya ito, nag-volunteer na si Mingyu. “Ah, I can do that!”

“Really? I’m really sorry a, nakakahiy—”

“No! No, it’s totally fine. Fur daddies, ‘di ba?” Tinuro ni Mingyu ang sarili pagkatapos si Wonwoo, pagkatapos ay ngumiti.

Natawa si Wonwoo, may kaunting pagpula ang pisngi, halatang nahihiya. “Well, yeah, fur daddies.” Huminga siya nang malalim at nag-compose ng sarili. “You can get some of the toys here para naman may malaro siya kapag bored.”

Tinapik ni Mingyu ang kaniyang dibdib, proud at may conviction. “Don’t worry! I’ll do my best. Kahit...kahit wala pa akong experience sa pag-alaga ng pusa.”

“Ah, shouldn’t be a problem.” May biglang confidence sa boses ni Wonwoo. “I can teach you naman. Kahit basics lang muna”

Hindi alam ni Mingyu saan nanggagaling ‘yung biglang excitement, pero hindi niya maitangging sobrang inaabangan niya ‘tong pagturo ni Wonwoo. Excited din siya na mag-aalaga siya ng pusa on his own for three days. Feeling niya malaking commitment at responsibility, pero kung “fur daddy” na siya, might as well totohanin na niya. Besides, siya ang “better half” ni Wonwoo, at least pagdating sa mga pusa sa park. Sa ngayon.

The night before umalis si Wonwoo, nasa condo uli nito si Mingyu para kunin si Whitie. Inisa-isa ni Wonwoo ang mga reminders, tila nire-review si Mingyu kung naalala ba niya ‘yung mga tinuro niya. Halos isang linggo ring halos kay Wonwoo ang uwi niya everyday dahil sa pusa. Most of the days though, ginagawa na lang niyang — nilang — dahilan ang pusa. Not that Mingyu minded, and Wonwoo seemed to not mind, too. Mukhang excited pa nga siya tuwing dumarating si Mingyu sa condo niya. Dumating na rin sila sa point na kilala na ni condo guard si Mingyu at hindi na ‘to hinahanapan ng ID, pinapa-deretso na lang sa unit ni Wonwoo.

“Okay?” huling tanong ni Wonwoo habang nasa pintuan na si Mingyu, dala-dala ang carrier na laman si Whitie. Nakangiting tumango si Mingyu.

“Ingat ka sa Cebu,” ani Mingyu. “Mami-miss ka ni Whitie.”

Natawa si Wonwoo. “Mami-miss ko rin siya.”

May gusto pa sanang sabihin si Mingyu, halata sa biglang pagbuka ng bibig niya, pero hindi na niya ito tinuloy.

“Kapag may problema, tawagan mo lang ako a?”

Tumango uli si Mingyu. “Sige, I’ll get going na. Bye.”

“Bye,” sagot ni Wonwoo sabay kaway habang pinapanood si Mingyu na maglakad sa lobby. “Ay, ano, Mingyu.”

Agad na lumingon si Mingyu sa tawag.

“Ano,” simula ni Wonwoo. “Gusto mo ba ng pasalubong?”

“Ako?”

“Hindi, si Whitie.” Tumawa uli si Wonwoo. “Of course, ikaw.”

 _Siyempre._ Ay, nasa ganoong stage na ba sila? ‘Yung pinapasalubungan? Mabilis din namang tumango si Mingyu. “Siyempre, hindi naman ako tatanggi.”

“Anong gusto mo, dried mangoes? Danggit? Uh, ano pa ba meron sa Cebu? Hmm.”

“Danggit na lang.”

“Alright, danggit. Hahanap ako.”

“Okay. Thanks, a.”

“Wala ‘yun. Ingat kayo! Alagaan mo si Whitie a,” huling bilin ni Wonwoo. Kumaway sila pareho, at this time, si Mingyu na ang naghintay na pumasok si Wonwoo sa loob bago siya tumuloy pabalik sa elevator.

Sa unang gabi na na kay Mingyu si Whitie, wala naman siyang na-experience na problema. By this time, nasa Cebu na rin si Wonwoo. Mukha ring busy ito dahil wala pa siyang reply sa mga pangungumusta ni Mingyu sa text. Laking gulat niya though nang bigla itong tumawag ng mga a las diyes. Mabilis niya ‘tong sinagot.

“Hi,” bati ni Wonwoo. “Sorry, tulog ka na ba?”

“Ah, no, no! Mamaya pa ako makakatulog,” sagot ni Mingyu.

“How’s Whitie?”

“Okay naman, katabi ko siya ngayon sa kama,” ani Mingyu, may kaunting gigil sa pagkakasabi, nakangiti. “Ang hirap hindi bantayan magdamag, feeling ko dapat ko siya tingnan lagi.”

“Aw, cute naman” ani Wonwoo na sinundan niya ng maiksing tawa. “Masasanay ka rin. Don’t worry! Matibay ang mga pusa, they’ll be okay. Basta ‘wag mo lang daganan.”

Tumawa sila pareho.

“Buti pa ‘yung pusa, kinukumusta,” pabulong na sabi ni Mingyu. Narinig niya sa kabilang linya na tumawa uli si Wonwoo.

“O sige, ikaw, kumusta na?”

“I’m okay,” simula ni Mingyu. “Nagsisimula na ‘yung hell season, so marami nang deadlines uli. You, how’s Cebu?”

“Hmm, okay lang din naman.” Nakarinig si Mingyu ng kaluskos ng plastic sa linya ni Wonwoo. “Found you some danggit na!”

“So seryoso ka talagang papasalubungan mo ako, ano?”

“Of course! Bakit, akala mo nagjo-joke ako?”

“Hindi naman, pero hindi ko lang talaga inisip na sobrang seryoso ka to the point na you aren’t practically done with your first day pero nakabili ka na agad ng danggit,” ani Mingyu.

“So,” sagot ni Wonwoo na sinundan niya ng isang maiksing tawa, “are you saying na special ka?”

“Grabe! Hindi naman, not like that—”

“Oy, joke lang. It’s okay,” biglang singit ni Wonwoo nang maramdaman niyang magtutunog defensive na si Mingyu. “You’re taking care of our fur baby right now, so yeah, special ka.”

Biglang natigilan si Mingyu, nakabuka lang ang bibig, nangingiti, hindi alam ang dapat na sabihin. Nakatingin siya ngayon sa katabi niyang pusa. Si Whitie. _Our fur baby_. Agad na kinuha ni Mingyu ang isang unan sa kabilang tabi niya at niyakap ito nang mahigpit.

“Bolero,” bulong ni Mingyu, nagpipigil ng kilig.

“Oy, grabe ka, okay sige, hindi na. Binabawi ko na—”

“Joke lang.”

Walang ibang sinabi si Wonwoo kundi isang maiksi at mahinang tawa. Tahimik sila nang ilang segundo, bago naisipan ni Mingyu na dapat na siguro nilang tapusin ang tawag bago pa sila ma-awkward-an sa isa’t isa — kahit na ayaw pa niya.

“Sige na, I’ll go to sleep na,” ani Mingyu. May pasok pa siya bukas anyway so dapat lang na matulog na siya, pero sa kilig niya ngayon, hindi niya sure kung makakatulog pa ba talaga siya.

“Sige, sige, good night!”

“Good night. Ingat ka.”

Nang ibaba nila pareho ang tawag, tulala pa rin si Mingyu sa pusang katabi niya. Hinimas niya ito, at gumalaw ito nang kaunti pero tulog pa rin naman. Papanoorin na muna niya si Whitie hanggang sa antukin siya — hanggang sa humupa na kahit papaano ang lakas ng kabog sa dibdib niya.

Dala-dala ni Mingyu si Whitie kinagabihan ng pagbalik ni Wonwoo sa Manila. Excited siya dahil una, proud siyang wala siyang na-encounter na problema sa pag-aalaga sa pusa habang wala si Wonwoo, at pangalawa, gusto lang niyang makita uli si Wonwoo. Tatlong araw din iyong siya lang uli ang nagpapakain ng tatlong pusa sa park, at hindi rin naman niya maikakailang nakaka-miss makita ‘yung araw-araw mong nakikita. Clingy na kung clingy. Iba lang talaga kapag nakagawian.

Kumatok si Mingyu sa pinto ng unit. Pagbukas nito, sinalubong siya ng isang Wonwoo, this time, in plain black shirt and pambahay shorts.

“Mingyu!” bulalas ni Wonwoo at walang pasabing niyakap niya ito. Nagulat si Mingyu, halos mabitawan ang pet carrier na dala niya.

“Hi, wow, miss na miss?” Pinilit na lang idaan ni Mingyu sa pagbiro ‘yung biglang buhos ng kilig sa dibdib niya — first time siyang niyakap ni Wonwoo at hindi niya alam anong dapat niyang sabihin.

“Ay, s-sorry.” Mabilis na humiwalay si Wonwoo, at halata sa biglang pagpula ng mukha niya na nahiya siya sa ginawa niya. “Si Whitie kasi dapat ‘yung—”

“Okay lang,” ani Mingyu. Pagpasok niya ng condo, nilapag niya ‘yung carrier at nilabas si Whitie, wala na ang e-collar. Agad na in-scoop ni Wonwoo ang pusa at pinatong sa dibdib. Sinundan niya ito ng baby talk, kinukumusta at paulit-ulit na tinatanong kung magaling na ba siya.

“Nag-dinner ka na ba?” tanong ni Wonwoo, buhat-buhat pa rin ang pusa.

“Ah, not yet, pero okay lang—”

“Sakto, I cooked something.” Ngumiti si Wonwoo. Nilapag niya si Whitie sa isang cat tree sa gilid — Mingyu thought na weird na may cat tree siya kung wala naman siyang alagang pusa, pero naalala niyang volunteer nga pala siya — at inabot ang kamay ni Mingyu.

Pangalawang gulat na ni Mingyu ‘to. Una, ‘yung welcome na yakap, pangalawa, itong biglang paghawak ng kamay. Nagpahila naman siya sa mesa, at nang makaupo, napansin niyang may plato na ng danggit at bilog-bilog na longganisa.

“Bumili rin akong danggit, just so you don’t accuse me of cooking your danggit,” biglang paliwanang ni Wonwoo habang chine-check ang rice cooker.

Tumawa si Mingyu. Nakita niya ‘yung isang pack ng danggit na nakapatong sa kama ni Wonwoo, kasama ng isang pack ng dried mangoes. Nakatali pa ito ng ribbon, may maliit na card sa ibabaw, nakasulat “Mingyu.”

Dumating si Wonwoo sa mesa bitbit ang rice cooker. “Sorry, I don’t have enough plates so deretso na lang sa rice cooker.”

“It’s okay, thank you. Grabe,” ani Mingyu, “nakakahiya. Napa-dinner ako bigla.”

“Ngayon ka pa talaga nahiya, when you’ve practically spent your nights here everyday last last week,” sabi ni Wonwoo, sabay flashback sa utak ni Mingyu ‘yung halos isang linggong pinagluto siya nito habang binabantayan si Whitie maglaro.

Naging kwentuhan ang dinner nila ng mga kani-kanilang experience, si Wonwoo sa Cebu, si Mingyu naman sa pag-alaga ng pusa. First time nila pareho kaya masaya ‘yung palitan ng kwento. Ngiting ngiti si Wonwoo sa bawat lugar na dine-describe niya, at hindi mapigilan ni Mingyu na titigan ang mukha nito.

Alam naman niyang pogi si Wonwoo. He’s not gonna lie, hindi naman siya mage-effort na halos stalkerishly panoorin itong panooring magpakain ng pusa for three months at hanapin sa isang Facebook group nang mawala nang isang linggo kung hindi naman siya attracted sa kagwapuhan niya, pero sa tuwing magkalapti sila — parang ganito — hindi niya mapigilang i-enjoy ‘yung moment. Tipong pasalamatan ang Diyos na binigyan siya ng pagkakataong makasalamuha ang isang ganito ka-pogi sa buhay niya.

“Hey.” Kumaway si Wonwoo sa kaniya. “Still here?”

Bumalik sa kaniyang ulirat si Mingyu. “Ay, sorry, yeah. Was just thinking…”

“Thinking?”

 _Kung gaano ka ka-gwapo._ Of course hindi niya pwedeng sabihin ‘yan. Huli siya ngayon. Kailangan niya ng lusot. “Ano, uh…” Nakita niya si Whitie, naglalaro sa pinakataas ng cat tree. “You know, adopting a cat. The possibility! The possibility.”

Lalong nagliwanag ang mukha ni Wonwoo. “Really? Oh my god, you’ll be a full-fledged fur dad na!”

“Wait,” natatawang iling ni Mingyu. “Wait lang, pinag-iisipan pa lang! Hindi pa sure.”

“Will it be an Ortigas cat?”

Tiningnan uli ni Mingyu si Whitie. “Hmm, most likely. Baka isa run sa apat.”

“Wow.” Pumalakpak si Wonwoo. “Three days with Whitie lang, tapos ngayon iniisip mo nang mag-adopt.”

“It’s your fault, too,” pout ni Mingyu sabay ng matalas na tingin kay Wonwoo. Sinundan niya ito ng maiksing tawa. “Joke lang.”

“Well, I would gladly take the blame,” sabi ni Wonwoo, tinatapik ang dibdib.

Nagpatuloy ang gabi na nagkukwentuhan sila hanggang sa kinailangan nang umalis ni Mingyu.

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow morning?”

Tumango si Wonwoo. “Same time, same place.”

Ngumiti si Mingyu. “Alright! Excited na uli ako.”

“Why?”

“Wala lang. Feeding the cats. Exciting kaya.”

Natawa si Wonwoo. “You’re weird, pero okay lang. I like it.”

Natigilan sa pagsisintas ng sapatos si Mingyu at tumingin kay Wonwoo.

“What?” tanong ni Wonwoo.

Ngumiti lang si Mingyu at umiling. “Wala.” Tinuloy niya ang pagsintas ng sapatos. “Alright, see you tomorrow.”

“Weird. See you.”

Tulad ng nakagawian, may dalang dalawang mainit na cup si Mingyu, isang tsaa pare sa kaniya, at isang kape para kay Wonwoo. Siya rin ang unang nagtaas ng kamay nang makita niya si Wonwoo na naglalakad pa-direksyon ng park, dala-dala ang carrier ni Whitie.

“Good morning,” bati ni Mingyu sabay abot ng kape.

“Ang dami ko nang utang sa ‘yo,” sagot ni Wonwoo nang abutin niya ang cup niya. Agad na umiling si Mingyu.

“Sus, wala ‘yun.”

Sa pagsalita ni Wonwoo, agad na nagsilabasan ang mga pusa sa kanilang mga tinataguan. Napalibutan sila ng tatlong pusang atat na atat kumain. Binaba ni Wonwoo ang carrier at pinakawalan si Whitie. Sa paglabas nito, inamoy-amoy muna niya ang paligid, inaalam at pinapakiramdaman kung nasaan na siya.

Nilabas na ni Wonwoo ang mga food bowls, at sinimulang pakainin ang tatlo. Hinuli niya si Whitie habang patuloy pa itong inaaklima ang sarili sa park. Maya-maya pa ay humiga na ito sa damuhan, na ikinatuwa pareho ni Mingyu at Wonwoo, at agad ding tumayo para makisali sa kainan ng tatlo nitong kasamang pusa.

“Ayan,” simula ni Mingyu, nakangiti pa rin, “mukhang okay na siya.”

Tumango si Wonwoo at nilatag na niya ang food bowl ni Whitie. Agad din itong nagsimulang kumain.

Si Burrito ang pinakaunang natapos, at kaagad itong lumapit kay Mingyu, nagpapaamo. Binuhat niya ito at nilapag sa kaniyang lap habang pine-pet.

"Ang sarap ng feeling na pinipili ng pusa, ‘no?" tanong ni Mingyu.

Tumawa si Wonwoo. "Actually." Kinuha niya ‘yung bakanteng food bowl ni Burrito at nilagay sa plastic. "Alam mo, kapag nakikita ko si Burrito ikaw naalala ko."

Tiningnan ni Mingyu si Burrito na tumalon na mula sa kaniya at lumapit naman ngayon kay Wonwoo. "Uh, thanks?"

"Ay, wait, sorry, ayaw mo bang nako-compare sa pusa?"

Mabilis ang pag-iling ni Mingyu. "What? No! Cute nga e."

“That makes us both cats na,” patuloy ni Wonwoo. “Sabi mo sa akin before, mukha akong pusa.”

Matapos ang paulit-ulit na pagpapaikot-ikot ni Burrito kay Wonwoo, finally, binuhat na niya ito. Tinapat niya ito sa sarili at kinausap, the classic Wonwoo baby talk, at hinalikan sa noo.

Nakatitig lang si Mingyu, pero bago pa niya mapag-isipan nang maayos ‘yung sasabihin, dumulas na ‘to sa bibig niya. "You kissed me."

Tumingin si Wonwoo sa kaniya. "What?"

"You said I'm Burrito tapos you kissed Burrito. So you kissed me."

Huminga nang malalim si Mingyu. Nasimulan na niya, might as well ituloy na ang laban.

Tumawa bigla si Wonwoo, as in ‘yung tawang tuwang-tuwa.

“Grabe, sige na,” nahihiyang sabi ni Mingyu. “Ako na ang nagpo-project sa pusa.”

Inayos ni Wonwoo ang pagkakabuhat kay Burrito at muli, for the second time, hinalikan niya uli ito sa noo, may kasama pang “Mwah!” na sound effect.

“Second kiss,” sabi ni Wonwoo.

“Sana all pusa,” bulong ni Mingyu.

Tumingin uli si Wonwoo sa kaniya, napapailing at nangingiti. Nilapag na niya si Burrito sa sahig at humarap kay Mingyu. “Ikaw a.”

“What?”

Umusog nang kaunti si Wonwoo hanggang sa magkatabi na silang dalawa. Pareho pa rin silang naka-squad sa park, pinapanood ang mga pusa na this time, busy na sa paglilinis o kaya naman ay paglalaro.

Tumingin si Mingyu sa tabi niya. Masyadong malapit si Wonwoo, halos amoy niya ang pabango nito.

“Ano nga?” ulit na tanong ni Mingyu.

“May sasabihin ako,” simula ni Wonwoo. “Been meaning to tell you this, pero wala lang, I thought it sounded weird and awkward, too.”

Nakaramdam si Mingyu ng kaunting kaba, pero hindi siya ‘yung tipong assumero naman so sige, he’ll let Wonwoo finish muna bago siya mag-isip ng kung anu-ano.

“Actually, I know you — well, at least by face — simula pa lang,” patuloy niya.

“Wait, what do you mean?”

Tumawa si Wonwoo. “I mean, I know you’ve been watching me feed the cats. For the past three months, uh wait, four na ba? I don’t know, basta. The past months.”

Biglang namula si Mingyu sa hiya. “Oh my god?”

“Wait, no! No! It’s okay,” sabi ni Wonwoo.

“Hala, sorry. Para ba ‘kong stalker? Sorry.”

Tumawa si Wonwoo sabay palo kay Mingyu. “Hindi, sira. It’s okay. Napansin ko lang, kasi you’re always seated there,” tinuro ni Wonwoo ‘yung bench sa likod nila, “tuwing nagpapakain ako. It’s not like I’m too naive to not notice people I see everyday, you know.”

“Ang obvious ko pala,” bulong ni Mingyu.

“Okay nga lang. Not that I minded. I...uhm, I liked it, actually,” nahihiyang inamin ni Wonwoo.

Tahimik lang sila pareho, may panakaw-nakaw na pagsulyap habang nangingiti. Iniisip pa rin ni Mingyu ‘yung confession ni Wonwoo. That means na tinitingnan din siya nito araw-araw. Parang kiliting mabilis na gumapang ito mula sa mukha, pababa sa dibdib hanggang sa tiyan.

Maya-maya pa ay nagsimulang tumingin-tingin si Wonwoo sa paligid, nagmamasid.

“Wait.”

“Anong meron?”

Nakitingin-tingin din si Mingyu, pero wala naman siyang napapansing kakaiba para magmasid si Wonwoo.

“May nangya—”

Bago pa man tuluyang makaharap si Mingyu, naramdaman niyang dumikit ang labi ni Wonwoo sa pisngi niya. Mabilis. Sobrang bilis. Isang napakaiksing lapat, hindi agad na-process ni Mingyu na hinalikan siya ni Wonwoo.

Marahang napahawak si Mingyu sa pisngi niya, nangingiti, nararamdamang unti-unting nag-iinit ang mukha.

“Ayan, kissed both Burritos na,” pabulong na sabi ni Wonwoo. Kahit siya, pula na ang mukha, nakayuko, tila nahihiya, pero nakangiti, parang masaya.

“Ang daya, dalawang kiss ‘yung pusa,” pahabol ni Mingyu.

Pinalo ni Wonwoo si Mingyu sa braso. “Stop it, ang dami nang tao.”

True enough, for some reason, biglang nagsimulang dumami ang mga taong dumaraan sa park.

“Not the PDA type ka pala,” pabirong panunukso ni Mingyu.

“Shut up.”

“So,” buntong hininga ni Wonwoo, nakahawak sa straps ng kaniyang backpack. Tapos na silang magpakain, at bilang mga responsableng empleyado, as much as ayaw pa nilang maghiwalay, kailangan na nilang pumasok sa kani-kanilang mga opisina. “I’ll see you again tomorrow?”

Tumango-tango si Mingyu. “Yup. See you.”

Awkward, nakatayo lang sila sa harap ng isa’t isa, parang walang gustong umalis. “Uhm, sige, ano,” utal na sabi ni Wonwoo. “I’ll go now.”

“Y-yup! Sige, same,” sagot ni Mingyu.

Sa unang step pa lang nila, sabay silang humarap uli sa isa’t isa. “Ano pala,” si Mingyu na ang naunang magsalita.

“Free ka ba tonight?”

“Tonight? Uh, okay naman, yup. Free.”

Ngumiti si Mingyu. “Dinner tayo? Treat ko.”

“For what?”

Nag-shrug si Mingyu. “Wala.”

Hindi sumagot si Wonwoo, ‘yung tingin niya tila nag-aabang ng ibang sagot.

Huminga nang malalim si Mingyu. “Fine. Dinner date. Would you mind?”

Ngumiti si Wonwoo, sabay iwas ng tingin. Bumuntong hininga siya, more of like trying to compose himself, bago sumagot. “No. Later? See you mamaya.”

Tumango si Mingyu. “Yup. I’ll text you.”

“Also,” pahabol ni Wonwoo. Mabilis itong naglakad papalapit kay Mingyu. Hinawakan niya ito sa kanang braso sabay hila nang kaunti para mapayuko, at sinundan niya ng isa pang halik sa kabilang pisngi naman.

“Alright, bye. See you,” dali-daling sabi ni Wonwoo at tumakbo siya palayo.

Naiwang mag-isa si Mingyu sa gitna ng park, nakahawak sa kabilang pisngi naman this time. Huminga siya nang malalim, at umulit sa kaniya ang tanong niya kanina. _Ang sarap ng feeling na pinipili ng pusa, ‘no?_ Ang saya. Sobra.

Tumalikod si Mingyu at nagsimulang maglakad papunta sa kaniyang opisina. Lumuhod siya saglit para isa-isahing i-pet ang apat na pusa sa paligid niya. Nang matapos, saka siya dali-daling naglakad papunta sa kaniyang opisina. Trabaho na muna. Landi naman mamaya.

**Author's Note:**

> That is all! If you reached this point, would love to hear (read) your thoughts. Maraming salamat! 
> 
> Ulit, if you don't want to comment, but you have reactions sa Twitter, would be nice if you can use the hashtag #MinWonBPHTM


End file.
